Total Drama Upgrade!
by PhantomDiscoveries
Summary: Pahkitew Island has been upgraded and Chris has chosen 22 all new contestants to compete for 100,000 dollars. Who will win, Who will lose, who will become enemies, who will fall in love, Who will be the first to be eaten by giant robots! Find out on TOTAL DRAMA UPGRADE! Apps CLOSED!
1. Total Drama UPGRADE!

AN: So I decided that maybe I will make a total Drama fic starring others OC's because I'm bored and TDI is my latest obsession :)

ooh p.s. there may be spoilers for Total Drama Island: Pahkitew Island

Welcome to the latest installment of Total Drama Island, Total Drama Upgrade. This Season we are looking for 22 all new contestants to participate in challenges on our new, improved and totally upgraded Pahkitew Island! The winner will win 100,000 dollars and the loser...let's just say, will be taking our totally upgraded Portal of Shame (patent pending). Who will win, who will lose, who will become enemies, and who will fall in love? Find out on TOTAL DRAMA UPGRADE!

**Okay a few notes before the applications commence **

**I'm REALLY REAALLYY picky! I will not select repeat stereotypes or characters that are too Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu IMO. Please please please make your characters pretty unique (i.e. I don't want to have characters with stereotypes similar to characters on past seasons) ALSO! I'm going to try to pick characters based on how they might react with other characters because I want it to be Drama-y not everyone-is-happy-in-love island**

**Please try to send apps via pm...i've heard people get into trouble when the apps are in the review section and I don't want to get in trouble :s**

**I need 11 boys and 11 girls (might be subject to change if I decided to add my own OC, but if I get really cool Oc's I will probably not add my own)**

**I will try to update once a week (unless something comes up) Just like how a normal season of TDI would be on the television**

**If I do not get enough info about your character and I decide to use it, I will be taking liberties to fill in the blanks with my own ideas**

**I'm hoping for semi-realistc characters so please no characters with supernatural powers or stuff like "red eyes, blue skin" this isn't total drama extraterrestrials. Humans only!**

**ALSO! You can submit more than one character if you want to! The more the Merrier**

**ALSO PART 2 : hehe heeey everyone, I'm in need of more Male Characters, so if you want to submit some random boy OC's I wouldn't mind that at all!**

**Sorry if I seem mean or cynical, but I want to write this like it is an actual season of Total Drama Island, it is sort of a writing challenge I've set up for myself.**

**PLEASE FILL OUT AN APP IF YOU WOULD LIKE YOUR OC ON TOTAL DRAMA UPGRADE!**

**BASICS**

**Name: **

**Stereotype: **

**Age: (between 15-19)**

**Eyes: (color and shape)**

**Hair: (style, length, color)**

**Skin: (color, if they have and birthmarks, beauty marks etc add them here!)**

**Height: (in feet please)**

**weight: (in pounds please)**

**Ethnicity: **

**Casual Clothes:**

**Pajamas:**

**Swimwear:**

**Formal:**

**Accessories:**

**PERSONAL**

**Personality: **

**Biography:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Talents:**

**RELATIONSHIPS**

**Are They currently in a relationship?**

**Would they like to be in a relationship?**

**What is their ideal boyfriend/girlfriend like?**

**What kind of people do they make friends with?**

**Who do they make enemies with?**

**Would your character be on an alliance?**

**would your character start an alliance?**

**Does your character like or dislike Chris McLean?**

**RANDOM**

**Who was your characters favorite competitor on previous seasons of TDI?**

**Who was their least favorite?**

**What is your characters Favorite food?**

**Favorite color?**

**favorite animal?**

**favorite genre of music?**

**What will your character do with the $100,000**

**Why did your character want to be on Total Drama Upgrade?**

**OPTIONAL**

**Audition tape**

**THANK YOU ! LET'S MAKE THIS THE BEST TOTAL DRAMA SEASON EVER, I CAN'T WAIT TO READ YOUR OC'S AND CREATE A WORLD FOR THEM!**


	2. Total Drama UPDATE!

Oops actually, I've decided to fill the holes with my own OC's cuz I feel sort of bad voting off your OC's first, but MY OC's can suck it...anywayyyyy

Here is what I have decided as the OC's for my season and also I want to give The Creators credit for their OC's

once I decide how each character will interact and some challenges then I will try to upload on a weekly basis until a winner is decided!

OKAY here they are!

* * *

**Females**

**1)**

**Name: Harper Holly Higgins**

**Stereotype: The Spoiled Type A**

**Age: 17**

**Eyes: She has almond shaped dark brown almost black eyes, she wears a lot of makeup like mascara and eyeshadow.**

**Hair: Slightly curled dark brown hair that reaches to her upper back. Her hair is always perfect and shiny. She wears a small white diamond encrusted headband.**

**Skin: Lightly Tanned**

**Height: 5'6"**

**Weight: 140lbs**

**Ethnicity: Saudi Arabian-Canadian**

**Casual Clothes: She wears a white dress that hugs her body, it has long sleeves and ends right above her knees. She wears white wedged heels.**

**Sleep wear: a white night gown made of satin that is overly "sexy" for a 17 year old and a white sleep mask.**

**Swim Wear: she wears a white bikini and white sunglasses and a beige sun hat (but she would never go swimming and get her hair wet).**

**Accessories: White pearl necklace and matching earrings.**

**2)**

_From: MalxGwen Forever_

**Name: Carly**

**Stereotype: Evil Bad Girl**

**Age: 16**

**Eyes: Purple in color and relaxed eyes **

**Hair: Black with blue highlights that goes to her shoulders**

**Skin Color: Pale**

**Weight: 110 lbs**

**Casual Clothes: A cropped shirt with with a skull logo and dark ripped jeans, leather combat boots**

**Pajamas : T-Shirt with skulls And a sleeping mask that says 'Leave me alone' and black shorts**

**Swimwear: One like Zoeys but Black**

**Accessories: Plain black choker. Glasses and Fishnet arm warmers**

**3)**

_From: Briar 4_

**Name: Briar Monroe**

**Stereotype: The Intelligent Sweetheart**

**Age: 17**

**Eyes: Grayish-purple and shaped like large Almonds**

**Hair: Shiny black hair that reaches her waist.**

**Skin: Dark skinned**

**Height: 6'5 ft**

**Weight: 108 pounds**

**Ethnicity: African-American**

**Casual Clothes: Gray hoodie over a red tank top, army green skinny jeans and sparkly white high tops along with her large round glasses.**

**Pajamas: Her red tank top and white flannel pj bottoms with red polar bears.**

**Swimwear: Army green one-piece with red trim and printed with white stars.**

**Formal: Strapless red silk gown that reaches her ankles, her hair is curled and white ballet flats.**

**Accessories: Sliver stud earrings and a silver heart locket that holds a picture of her birth parents.**

**4)**

_From: Cloversofdarkness_

**Name: Danielle Moon Mason**

**Age: 17**

**Stereotype: The Quiet Animal Lover**

**Hair: Long Brown hair that turns wavy at the ends.**

**Eyes: Violet contacts (wears glasses when the contacts are off, natural eyes brown.**

**Skin: Light tan/white (has a small scar on the bridge of her nose)**

**Height: 4'9**

**Weight: Around 94lbs.**

**Ethnicity: English/British**

**Build: Skinny, but has muscle in her arms and is a fast runner.**

**Casual/Everyday: She wears a gray jacket over a white tanktop. On the pocket of the jacket has a wolf paw print on it. A little big on her. Denim shorts and black converse. **

**Formal: White floral dress**

**Swimwear: Purple bikini with pawprints on the side of the bikini bottom**

**Sleepwear: Gray, long sleeve night gown**

**Accessories: She wears an amethyst gem necklace given to her by her boyfriend as a good luck charm for the show.**

**5)**

_From: Clockwork Princess_

**Name: Hazel Rae Walcott**

**Stereotype: The Youtube Star**

**Age: 16**

**Eyes: She has wide set eyes, the color a mixture of green and hazel. **

**Hair: Her ash brown hair is styled in a tousled pixie cut. Her bangs are swept over her forehead. **

**Height: 5'2"**

**Weight: 112lbs**

**Ethnicity: Icelandic**

**Casual Clothes: A faded tie dyed shirt, frayed denim shorts, and black buckled ankle boots**

**Pajamas: A blue-sleeved raglan shirt and fuzzy batman shorts**

**Swimwear: A mint green flutter bikini top and black bikini bottoms**

**Formal: A long sleeved, red velvet skater dress and black wedge heels**

**Accessories: A few wrist bands that say 'VID CON' on it and a silver nose stud piercing**

**6)**

_From: White Weasel_

**Name: Mara Fey**

**Stereotype: Wolf in Sheep's clothing**

**Age: 17**

**Eyes: Almond shaped brown eyes**

**Hair: Mara has medium length black hair in a low ponytail.**

**Skin: She has slightly tan skin, but would still be considered pale compared to most people. **

**Height: 5'7"**

**Weight: 127 lbs**

**Ethnicity: Caucasian with hints of Asian ancestry.**

**Casual Clothes: Mara wears dark jeans. For a shirt she wears a tan jacket with a dark blue shirt underneath. And her shoes are short brown boots.**

**Pajamas: A blue shirt with tan pajama bottoms.**

**Swimwear: A dark blue bikini, but not a very revealing one.**

**Formal: A long tan dress that gives off an elegant appearance. She has wears silver dangly earrings.**

**Accessories: Normally she'll wear stud earrings with her normal outfit.**

**7)**

_From: Trixielulamoon323_

**Name: Erika Moore **

**Stereotype: The Matchmaker**

**Age: 16**

**Eyes: Blue, almond shape**

**Hair: Blonde, loose ponytail, waist-length **

**Skin: Lightly tanned**

**Height: 5ft. 4in.**

**Weight: 123 lbs.**

**Ethnicity: Greek-Canadian**

**Casual Clothes: Cream wrapover top blouse, light brown cotton capris, brown sandals**

**Pajamas: Long, light pink silk nightgown with white, heart-shaped buttons**

**Swimwear: White swimdress bathing suit**

**Formal: Silver single-strap dress, silver wedge sandals, silver heart-shaped locket, silver rose hair accessory**

**Accessories: Leather headband**

**8)**

_From: Pandy0615_

**Name: Natalie Johansson**

**Stereotype: Secret Agent Wannabe**

**Age: 17**

**Eyes: Emerald and slightly on the large, cute side**

**Hair: Light brown hair with darker, natural highlights, just below shoulder length, and almost constantly in a low bun.**

**Skin: Tanned slightly, usually a peachy color**

**Height: 5'3"**

**weight: 109 lbs**

**Ethnicity: Caucasian**

**Casual Clothes: A navy blue tube top with a short sleeve black denim jacket, capris, and strappy black sandals.**

**Pajamas: A black sports bra and gray sweatpants**

**Swimwear: A black bikini with the top being a halter top.**

**Formal: A silky white sleeveless blouse, black dress pants and high black heels.**

**Accessories: A plain, silver wrist watch**

**9)**

**Name: Renee Black**

**Stereotype: The Lazy Chick**

**Age: 19**

**Eyes: She has half lidded dark green eyes**

**Hair: She has messy strawberry blonde hair that she usually puts into a High bun**

**Skin: Fair white skin with many freckles **

**Height: 5'8"**

**Weight: 130lbs**

**Ethnicity: Caucasian with ancestry from England**

**Casual Clothes: She wears a white oversized T-shirt that usually has a stain or two on it. Blue jeans that have holes in them and black flipflops**

**Pajamas: She wears her white t-shirt and a pair of blue gym shorts **

**Swimwear: she wears a plain black bikini**

**Formal: She doesn't do Formal**

**Accessories: she usually has some sort of garbage stuck in her hair**

**10)**

_From: natsumetakashi_

**Name: Elizabeth Donald**

**Stereotype: The Robber Couple**

**Age: 19**

**Eyes: Amber and Oval shaped**

**Hair: Shoulder length brown hair**

**Skin: Tan Skin**

**Height: 5'3"**

**Weight: 128lbs**

**Ethnicity: Caucasian**

**Casual Clothes: White tank top that says "I LOVE NEW YORK" and blue shorts. Strapless Brown Sandals**

**Pajamas: White nightgown and white bunny slippers**

**Swimwear: Pink floral bikini**

**Formal: White and black tuxedo and clown shoes**

**Accessories: Black sunglasses when in Formal wear**

**11)**

_From: Laffy Daffy_

**Name: Ennis Lee Jackson **

**Stereotype: The Shadowed One**

**Age: 17**

**Eyes: Wide and Hazel**

**Hair: Long loose curly honey blonde hair that goes to her mid-thigh **

**Skin: Fair, burns easily, Strawberry shaped birthmark on the back of her neck and beauty mark under her left eye**

**Height: 5'6"**

**Weight: 124lbs**

**Ethnicity: Norwegian**

**Casual Clothes: White tank top with ripped and frayed blue skinny jeans**

**Pajamas: Purple Tank top and black shorts**

**Swimwear: Light blue and white polka bikini**

**Formal: Sleeveless white dress that goes to her mid-thigh with a black belt that goes through it and black ballet flats**

**Accessories: Diamond Stud earrings**

**MALES**

**1)**

**Name: Ed Logan**

**Stereotype: The Stoner Savant**

**Age: 18**

**Eyes: Slanted brown eyes**

**Hair: Black straight hair that is slightly long, he wears a slouchy brown beanie hat over it**

**Skin: White with a few tattoos on his arms and chest**

**Height: 5'11"**

**Weight: 160lbs**

**Ethnicity: Korean-Canadian**

**Casual Clothes: A tie-dye loose fitting t-shirt and ripped sky blue jeans with brown sandals**

**Pajamas: He just wears his Casual Clothes to bed**

**Swimwear: He wears his jeans just rolled up**

**Formal: He wears his casual clothes with a clip on tie **

**Accessories: Hemp bracelet and a small silver hoop earring in his right ear and a silver septum piercing**

**2)**

_From: DeeCeefromNattown_

**Name: Dee Flanagan**

**Stereotype: The Impulsive Risk Taker**

**Age: 17**

**Eyes: Circular dark brown eyes that can be mistaken for solid black.**

**Hair: Short & messy black hair.**

**Skin: He has brown skin.**

**Height: 6'4"**

**Weight: 200 lbs**

**Ethnicity: African American**

**Casual Clothes: Black muscle shirt, green checkered shorts, long white socks, & red sneakers.**

**Pajamas: White t-shirt & blue shorts.**

**Swimwear: Grey swimming trunks**

**Formal: Green polo shirt, black jeans, & black sneakers. **

**Accessories: A rosary**

**3)**

_From: Guest :D_

**Name: Jonathan summers**

**Stereotype: the snobby rich kid**

**Age: 17**

**Eyes: brown and circle-ish**

**Hair: brown and you know that hairstyle rich kids usually have in movies? He has that. It's hard to explain but he uses a lot of hair gel.**

**Skin: pale. But not to much.**

**Height: 5"4**

**Weight: 117lbs. He's scrawny.**

**Ethnicity: he's British**

**Casual clothes: a white top with a black fancy vest and fancy black pants and fancy black shoes. Oh and he's pretty fancy looking.**

**Pajamas: a blue top and black shorts and most importantly, bunny slippers.**

**Swimwear: oh no hunny, he doesn't swim. It would get his hair wet.**

**Formal: a really really really really really fancy black tux. Like the fanciest.**

**Accessories: he has a pocket watch and the chains sticks out of his pocket, if that counts.**

**4)**

**From: **_wolvesfang666_

**Name: Colt Draierk**

**Stereotype: The Survivalist**

**Age: 17**

**Eyes: Forrest green and Almond Shaped**

**Hair: Messy Dark Sandy Blonde that reaches to the tip of his ears **

**Skin: Slighty Tan**

**Weight: 128 Pounds**

**Height: 6'2"**

**Ethnicity: American-Canadian**

**Casual Clothes: A light blue shirt that is really tight so you can see his six pack, Dark blue jeans, and white shoes**

**Pajamas: Regular Boxers**

**Swimwear: Dark green swimtrunks**

**Formal: Black tux with blood red tie**

**Accessories: None**

**5)**

_From: RicardoEncina17_

**Name: Ricardo Encina**

**Stereotype: Lonely Spanish guy **

**Age: 16**

**Eyes: Brown almond eyes**

**Hair: Black long messy hair**

**Skin: Tan**

**height: 5'8**

**Weight: 117 lbs.**

**Ethnicity: South American**

**casual clothes: Black and red long sleeves button shirt, Black jean shorts and Red/white/black Nike shoes **

**swimwear: still have his Black jean shorts**

**pajamas: White tank top and Cookie monster boxers**

**formal wear: White tux with Red tie, with all white dress shoes **

**accessories: Cross necklace**

**6)**

**Name: Walter Townsend**

**Stereotype: The Absent Minded Scientist**

**Age: 16**

**Eyes: Round Brown Eyes**

**Hair: He sports a large black afro**

**Skin: Dark brown**

**Height: 5'5"**

**Weight: 120lbs**

**Ethnicity: African-Canadian**

**Casual Clothes: He wears a white button up and black tie with khaki pants and red converse style shoes**

**Swimwear: Blue and White striped swim trunks**

**Pajamas: a Light blue two piece pajama suit**

**Formal Wear: A plain black tux with a red tie**

**Accessories: Circular thick framed glasses that he can't see without**

**7)**

_From: TheyAllFloat_

**Name: Evyn David West**

**Stereotype: The Intimidating Fanboy**

**Age: 17**

**Eyes: Round sea green eyeballs**

**Hair: Dark red Mohawk combed forward and slightly curves upwards, middle length(I have trouble describing it sorry)**

**Skin: Pale white, has a small, oddly shaped birthmark on his jaw**

**Height: 5'7**

**Weight: 138 lbs.**

**Ethnicity: Half Canadian half Irish**

**Casual Clothes: A dark grey t-shirt that reads "No one's first, and you're next" in black letters, deep blue skinny jeans with holes ripped in the knees, black and white converse**

**Pajamas: Navy blue and white plaid boxers**

**Swimwear: Black trunks with red seams and pockets**

**Formal: A dark blue and white tuxedo with a black fedora, black tie-on steeltoed shoes**

**Accessories: A black spiked bracelet, a navy blue bandana around his neck**

**8)**

_From: Laffy Daffy_

**Name: Levy Ray Jackson**

**Stereotype: The Silent Caregiver**

**Age: 18**

**Eyes: Narrow, steel blue eyes**

**Hair: Short, spiky dark brown hair that is shaved on the sides**

**Skin: Fair, burns easily. Light brown birthmark in the shape of an 'L' on his right wrist**

**Height: 6'1"**

**Weight: 175lbs**

**Ethnicity: Norwegian**

**Casual Clothes: Long sleeved Gray shirt, black jeans and red converse style shoes**

**Pajamas: White tank top and red boxer shorts**

**Swimwear: black and red striped swim trunks**

**Formal: simple black tuxedo with a red rose in his right breast pocket and black converse style shoes**

**Accessories: None**

**9)**

_From: natsumetakashi_

**Name: Luck Ennis**

**Stereotype: The Robbers Couple**

**Age: 19**

**Eyes: Amber and oval shaped**

**Hair: Blonde, cropped short with a fringe that hangs just above his eyes**

**Skin: Tan skin**

**Height: 5'6"**

**weight: 145lbs**

**Ethnicity: Caucasian**

**Casual Clothes: Shoulder Length white t-shirt that says 'I LOVE NEW YORK', blue jeans and black sneakers**

**Pajamas: ****White nightgown and night cap with white bunny slippers**

**Swimwear: red swimtrunks**

**Formal: White and Black Tuxedo and clown shoes**

**Accessories: Black sunglasses when in formal**

**10)**

_From: Falcon56_

**Name: Spencer Coleman **

**Stereotype: the sneaky con artist **

**Age: 16**

**Eyes: blue and round**

**Ethnicity: American **

**Hair: slight spiky dirty blonde hair **

**Skin: fair**

**Height: 5'10"**

**Weight: 132 lbs.**

**Casual clothes: red T-shirt, black vest, black jeans, black and white sneakers.**

**Sleepwear: blue shorts**

**Swimwear: black swim trunks**

**Formal: dark purple dress shirt, dark grey dress pants, black shoes**

**Accessories: none **

**11) **

**Name: Palmer Whipple**

**Stereotype: The Goofball**

**Age: 18**

**Eyes: Small round light brown **

**Ethnicity: Caucasian**

**Hair: shaved head**

**Skin: White He has brown stubble on his face**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Weight: 270lbs**

**Casual Clothes: a dark green hoodie sweatshirt and gray sweatpants with white and blue gym shoes**

**Sleepwear: He wears red and brown plaid pj pants**

**Swimwear: Blue swim trunks with a red strip down each side**

**Formal: He wears a "tuxedo t-shirt" and dark blue jeans and black shoes**

**Accessories: none**

* * *

I'm soooo sorry if you were hoping to see your OC in here but I chose a lot of the OC's based on if they were similar to other characters that had already been on the show or characters that were already submitted.


	3. Episode One: 2014: An Island Odyssey

**AN: OMG! I am soooooooo sorry about whatever happened to this chapter when I posted it earlier. I am actually not even sure what or how it happened, but I hope it is fixed now. I've been without internet for a week and have been mostly using my cell phone to do stuff. Thanks for being so patient with me and my technical difficulties! I'm going to be trying to upload a new chapter every Friday. **

**WARNING! Possible spoilers for Total Drama Pahkitew Island ahead. Proceed at your own risk!**

A large yacht sped through the water leaving monstrous wakes in its path. Chris was standing on the main deck of the boat with his arms in the air.

"HELLO! And welcome to another exciting addition of Total Drama Island." He began. "This season, we have 22 all new contestants to torture…er…I mean, to compete for the one hundred thousand Dollars!"

Chris walked to the bow of the yacht, "This season Pahkitew Island has been completely upgraded, so no more pesky contestants getting into the control room trying to blow up the island," He laughed nervously, "We even got more money for all new state of the art technology. This season will be full of intrigue, craziness and of course, drama!"

"Who will fall in love, who will become enemies, who will win and who will take, the all new Portal of Shame! um…Patent Pending." The Camera then turned to the Portal of Shame which showed a simple, unassuming launch pad. The camera turned back to Chris, "Trust me, it's scarier than it looks."

"Find out the answer to all these questions on," The camera panned out as Chris threw his hands in the air again," TOTAL…DRAMA…UPGRADE!"

**Theme Song begins to play**

**We see cameras and lights turning on ready to record the action as the camera focuses on the Island with Chris standing at the center of it all **

**(**_Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind_**)**

**Danielle is feeding birds and rabbits, when Colt runs on screen scaring away all the animals**

**(**_You ask me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see_**)**

**Harper is following Jonathan, talking his ear off, Jonathan is holding his hands over his ears making a disgusted face.**

**(**_I wanna be famous_**)**

**Renee is hanging out in a hammock while Ed is near by playing an acoustic guitar by a campfire. **

**(**_I wanna live close to the sun_**)**

**Carly is watching Mara being nice to Palmer when all of a sudden Mara, trips Palmer who lands on his face. Carly points and laughs. **

**(**_Well pack your bags cuz I've already won_**)**

**Ennis is sitting on a log reading a book when Evyn shows up behind her scaring her, Evyn looks as though he feels bad for scaring her. Then Levy shows up behind Evyn, which in turn scares Evyn and Ennis waves to her brother. **

**(**_everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there one day) _

**Natalie is creeping around in a cat suit pretending to be a secret agent, Spencer looks on with a disgusted look on his face, not noticing that Luck and Elizabeth are picking his pocket while wearing gorilla masks.**

**(**_Cuz I wanna be famous_**)**

**Walter is making a concoction which blows up in his face, chef then takes what is left of the experiment and puts it into a large boiling pot.**

**(**_na na na na na na na etc_**)**

**We see Dee and Hazel running around, laughing, before it seems they are attacked by a giant robot.**

**(**_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_**)**

**The group is crowded around the campfire with Ricardo and Briar sitting near each other, Erika pops up behind them pushing the two closer together, the pair then look at each other and blush.**

**(**_whistles_**)**

**The camera pans out showing the whole group and the logo of Total Drama Upgrade.**

The large yacht is shown again with Chris, this time, standing near the cabin of the boat near a door.

" And now onto our contestants for this season," Chris said while holding his hand towards the door.

"First we have Mara Fey!"

The door opened revealing a girl with black hair in a low ponytail, she looked around until she found Chris, "Oh, hello Chris."

Chris smiled at Mara as she walked off to the side, he did not see her roll her eyes and make a disgusted face after talking to him.

"Next is Palmer Whipple!"

The door opened once again, revealing a pudgy, bald headed boy. He waddled out towards Chris.

"Heehee, hey Chris! Hey, Hey, I got a joke for you, wanna hear it!"

Chris looked at the chunky kid, "No, not really." He replied

The boy looked down at his feet and slowly walked over near Mara.

"No jokes, I'm not in the mood," Chris announced, "Now, back to the contestants. We have a double entry of Elizabeth Donald and Luck Ennis!"

The door opened, but no one was inside. Chris looked around annoyed. "Where are Elizabeth and Luck?!"

Chef came from off screen carrying a couple who were both dressed up like classic robbers, black and white shirt, leather gloves and all. "Found these two trying to steal from your suitcase," Chef announced in his gruff voice.

"I thought it would work," said Luck who shrugged right before chef dropped the couple on the ground.

"Hmm…I'll let it go, FOR NOW!" Shouted Chris who was visibly angry, "go stand with the other contestants please and let me get on with the show."

The door opened and a large tough looking guy stepped out and towards Chris. Chris's face dropped as he saw the boy.

"Um…and this is Evyn David West," Chris stuttered.

The boy stayed quiet and walked towards the other players. Palmer and Mara inched away from him, but the robber couple eyed the boy's spiked arm cuff with greedy eyes.

"Ahem," Chris cleared his throat, trying to seem a little more tough now," next we have Hazel Rae Walcott."

A petite girl with a pixie style haircut then ran out of the door and went up to Chris giving him a high five.

"Hey man!" She shouts, "I'm so excited to be here."

She quickly turned to the camera, "Hello there, world!" she giggled before bounding off towards the other contestants. She gave them all high-fives, "This is going to be the best season yet!"

Chris looked on with a smile, "How perky, alright, let's get on with it. Next up we have Erika Moore!"

A blonde girl came out of the door with a big smile on her face, she walked up to Chris.

"Did anyone ever tell you, that you and Blaineley would make _the_ cutest couple." she said with a smile.

Chris looked at Erika quizzically, "Please, just go stand over there."

Erika skipped happily over to the group, she stopped to study them, "Hmm, it's possible that she could be with him," she muttered to herself before the camera panned back to Chris.

"Ugh," Chris sighed, "alright back to the contestants, AGAIN!"

The door opened again, a tall, messy haired guy stepped out.

"Colt Draierk!" Chris announced, holding his arm out, welcoming Colt to the show.

"Yes! I've been training for Total Drama by sleeping out in the woods and eating berries, of course there were a couple…poisons ones," Colt gestured air quotes while saying this, "but nothing I couldn't handle!"

Colt wandered off towards the group as Chris put his attention back on the door the contestants were coming out of.

"Next up we have Ed Logan!"

The door opened showing a guy who had his back to the camera, "uhh…where am I?"

"Turn around Ed," Chris said in an annoyed tone.

The boy turned around, he had black hair hidden under a slouchy beanie and had a few tattoos peaking out from underneath his tie-dye shirt.

"Hehehe, oh yeah." Ed walked toward the other contestants.

Chris stood waiting to announce the next contestant when a small girl popped up behind him, grabbing his forearm and holding it behind his back.

She quietly and seriously started to talk to Chris, "Chris McClean, I have information on you, highly personal and detrimental to your career."

Chris's eyes widen, "Wh.. who sent you? Was it Blaineley, was is Ezekiel?"

The girl couldn't keep a straight face she began giggling, "Hehe, I was just sort of practicing. I'm Natalie Johansson."

Chris's blood pressure dropped, "oh so, you're just another contestant and you don't really have any dirt on me."

"Oh, no!" the girl once again giggled, "I know things about you, but I don't need to use them just yet."

Chris swallowed hard as the girl tiptoed towards the crowd. "I have know idea what she's talking about, anyway onto the next contestant."

The door opened again to reveal a girl dressed in goth style clothing, she was crossing her arms.

"Uh…this is Carly," Chris said, "…just Carly."

Carly sneered at Chris and gave an evil grin as she turned towards the other contestants.

"Next we have Briar Monroe!"

A tall, Model-like girl walked out of the door. She looked down at Chris through her round glasses. "Well, Hey y'all." She waved to the other contestants. She walked towards the group, letting her long black hair catch the wind.

"All right, next up we have Jonathan Summers!" Chris said as he held out and extended arm towards the door.

A scrawny boy came out of the door looking very upset, "It smelled atrocious in there!" He said with a British accent, holding his hand over his nose.

"Hehe," Ed chuckled from the crowd of contestant, "My bad, dude!"

"This place is horribly disgusting, remind me to call my butler, DuBois, to clean my room before I slumber!" The boy said as he slicked back his hair, which had fallen out of place in his rage.

"Oh, do I have some good challenges for you," Chris laughed maliciously, "The next fresh meat we have is …."

Chris was suddenly cut off by the sound of a large airplane flying overhead. "Geronimo!" A voice shouted, as an African-American boy plummeted out of the plane, just releasing his parachute at the right moment to land right in front of Chris.

"All the way from Natchitoches, Louisiana, Dee Flanagan!" Chris chuckled.

"Sweet, I totally stuck the landing," The boy congratulated himself. The boy walked over to the other contestants, dragging his parachute behind him. Hazel looked at Dee with amazement.

"Wow! That was sooo cool! I think that was the best entrance in Total Drama History!" She exclaimed. A few of the other contestants nodded in agreement.

"Okay, attention back to me," Chris demanded, "Next up we have Renee Black."

The door opened and a girl was sitting on the floor looking very bored, "Oh, finally." She yawned and stood walking slowly towards the other contestants.

"Oooo…kay," Chris gave a mystified stare at the strawberry blonde girl, who looked as if it was taking every muscle in her body to walk towards the other contestants.

"Next on deck we have Spencer Coleman." Chris pointed back towards the door.

A spiky-haired boy emerged from the door with his arms crossed. He walked towards the group of other contestants, "Let me make one thing clear," he began, "I'm winning that One hundred thousand dollars."

"Hehehe," Chris chuckled, "Straightforward, I like that. On with the show, Next we have, Walter Townsend."

A thin boy with a large afro came wandering out of the door, "Greetings and Salutations, Chris and contestants." The boy bowed slightly to the others and a small vial fell out of his front pocket, breaking a spilling its contents on the boat. "Oh no!" Walter shouted, "My highly corrosive acid!"

The acid began to eat its way through the hull of the boat, Chris gave Walter a grumpy look, "GO STAND WITH THE OTHERS!" He yelled.

Chris sighed again, "next, Ennis Jackson."

The door opened and a girl with long golden hair and boy with short brown hair both walked out. Chris walked towards the girl ready to shake her hand, the boy towered over Chris, giving him a stern look.

"It's okay Levy, um…" The girl began, "My brother Levy will also be competing this season, after all we applied together." She smiled shyly as the two walked towards the other contestants.

Chris cleared his throat once again, "Ahem…next up we have Danielle Moon Mason!"

A very small girl timidly walked through the door. "Um…hello everyone." She gave a sheepish smile before walking towards the others.

"Next up we have Harper Holly Higgins!"

A Curvy girl came trotting out of the door, "Hello, Total Drama. Hello World, " She gave a quick wink to the camera, then proceeded to walk up to Chris and kiss him on both cheeks, "Chris, darling, it is so good to see you!"

"Um…have we met before," Chris was puzzled.

"No, but I have a Benjamin in it for you if you pretend we are old friends." Harper held out a One hundred dollar bill.

Chris eyed the girl before grabbing the money, "Oh yes, Harper…hehehe, please go stand with the other contestants."

Harper flipped her hair before walking towards the others. She looked over the lot giving a repugnant face, until she locked eyes on Jonathan.

"Ugh, finally, someone who is not a total peasant." She said as she stood next to Jonathan. Jonathan looked at the curvy girl indifferently.

"Finally," Chris announced, "We have Ricardo Encina."

The door once again opened revealing a Latino boy with long, messy black hair. The boy waved at the other contestants.

"Hola, mi nobre es Ricardo. Hello, my name is Ricardo." The boy introduced himself to the other contestants, taking his place next to them.

Chris stood in front of all the contestants. "Now that we have all met, it's time for the fun to begin. As you all know, you will be competing against each other for one hundred thousand dollars cash! The rules are pretty much the same, I give you a challenge, you destroy each other and then eliminate the losers. Sounds like fun if you ask me. And we have another extra special announcement of the all new outhouse confessional, It's completely identical to the first one!"

The contestants groaned. None of them wanted to do confessional in a stinky outhouse.

"Ah, quit complaining," Chris retorted, "Now, I bet you are all wondering what your teams will be…well I've devised a little race to determine teams. Think of it as, your first official challenge."

"The first of you to reach the island and cross the finish line will be considered the team captains for the two teams. Then the rest will be your teammates." Chris then pointed to a spot off the boat showing four jet ski's, "Oh, yeah and you get to use these jet ski's."

Carly grumbled, "But there are only four jet ski's and twenty-two of us."

Chris smirk, "Exactly!" He then pulled out a small remote control with a big red button on it, "off you go!" He pressed the button activating the spring loaded platform the group of kids were standing on, sending them flying into the air.

The group screamed as they fell into the water. Dee quickly grabbed a jet ski and began speeding away, "Yee-haw!" He shrieked in excitement.

The next player to get a jet ski was Colt who quickly snatched one. He found Danielle, who landed near him in the water, and pulled her onto the back of his jet ski. Danielle smiled, "Wow, thanks Colt."

"You can thank me later," Colt replied throttling away towards the island.

Hazel grabbed the third jet ski and picked up Harper and Evyn on her way towards the island, "You guys look like you could use a hand!" She giggled.

Harper clung to Hazel, "OMG! I'm wet, this dress is Prada, wahahah!" She cried all the way to the island.

Renee grabbed the last jet ski and Palmer and Ed soon joined her. Renee sat on the jet ski not doing anything.

"Go!" Palmer yelled at her, "what are you waiting for?"

Renee stared at Palmer, "Meh…I don't really feel like doing it right now, can you ask me later."

Palmer put his face in his hand, "ugh."

Jonathan never even touched the water. He had actually known there was going to be a jet ski race and had his own vehicle flown in for him. He sped off leaving the other contestants in his wake, "Haha, so long suckers!"

However, Jonathan didn't notice that Luck and Elizabeth had both hooked tethers to his jet ski and had water ski's on their feet. They trailed behind him letting his jet ski do all the work.

The rest of the contestants were forced to swim by default. Carly grumbled, "ugh, if only this were a dirt bike race, I'd be winning!" She took off swimming as fast as she could.

Levy found his sister Ennis treading water. Levy looked at Ennis, "Are you alright?" he asked her. Ennis sniffled a little, "I'll be fine Levy, don't you worry about me. Let's just get swimming." The pair took off in the water not far from each other.

Both Colt and Dee had now arrived at the island. They jumped off their jet ski's and began high tailing it to the finish line.

"You're going down dude," Colt jabbed at Dee, "I've been training for this!"

Dee rolled his eyes, "Haha, we'll see, but I'll have you know I'm running back for my high school football team." Dee sped ahead of Colt running through the checkered tape finning line securing his place as first. Colt immediately followed become second. The boys laughed.

"Ha, that was great," Colt exclaimed, "nice job." He congratulated Dee.

Chris's face showed up on a flying television screen that hovered near the two boys, "Congratulations Dee, this makes you the team leader of Team Masinatakan! Don't fret though Colt, you are also a team leader of team Sikopocikan!"

"Sweet!" Dee exclaimed as the two boys high fived each other.

_**(Outhouse Confessional will be in bold )**_

**The camera focused on Dee in the confessional**

**"Colt's not that bad of a guy, I'm sure he'll give me some great competition in this game."**

**The feed ended and then went to Colt in the confessional.**

**"Even though I didn't win, I still get to be a team leader, so that's pretty cool," He shrugged, "But next time, I'm definitely going to win."**

Danielle soon followed the two boys, even though she arrived with Colt, she wasn't in as much of a hurry as the other two were.

"Danielle is third," said Chris, "Please join team Sikopocikan with Colt."

Colt smiled at Danielle, "awesome, glad you're on my team."

**Danielle sat coyly in the confessional looking down at her feet.**

**"I hope Colt doesn't like me," she quickly looked at the camera, "I have a boyfriend you know!"**

Hazel, Harper and Evyn finally arrived at the island. They began running towards the finish line.

"Eh! This sucks!," Harper whined, "my hair is going to get all messed up!"

Evyn finished in fourth place and was quickly put onto Team Masinatakan, with Dee.

Then came Harper dragging her wedged heels behind her with tears streaming down her face. She was followed by Hazel.

"Harper is in fifth place and on team Sikopocikan and Hazel, You're in sixth place on team Masinatakan!" Chris proclaimed.

Jonathan's jet ski finally arrived at the island dragging Elizabeth and Luck behind him. Jonathan pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and made a quick text. In no time, a helicopter swooped overhead and air dropped a light blue scooter for Jonathan to ride to the finish line.

"Jonathan is in Seventh place and is joining Team Sikopocikan," Chris announced just as Jonathan scootered past the finish line.

**The camera focused on Jonathan in the confessional.**

**"Ugh, I demand a cleaner facility! Also, I should have been in first place!" He yelled.**

Carly arrived on the island, her cropped skull shirt and ripped jeans were soaking wet. Her blue highlight stuck to the side of her face. She grumbled as she ran past Luck and Elizabeth, who were looking for special treasures that might be hidden on the island.

Carly crossed the finish line leaving a trail of water behind her. "Carly is eighth place and now belongs to team Masinatakan!" Chris exclaimed from the monitor. Carly mumbled a few expletives before joining her team.

Soon Briar, and Mara came running towards the finish line. Briar was in the lead, her long legs were a clear advantage over Mara. The shorter girl picked up a small pebble and covertly tossed it at Briar's head.

"Ow!" Briar stopped dead in her tracks and looked around to see what hit her.

Mara quickly jogged past her, "Are you alright?" she called back to Briar after she crossed the finish line.

Briar ran past the finish line, still rubbing the back of her head. Chris announced, "Mara is in ninth place and on team Sikopocikan and Briar is in tenth on team Masinatakan."

Levy and Ennis were just arriving on the island, Ennis was out of breath and walked slowly behind her brother who took off towards the finish.

"Ennis, let me help you to the finish," Levy said empathetically.

Ennis waved her brother on, "No Levy, you've got to go without me. I'll only drag you down."

Levy reluctantly ran ahead, while Ennis looked at the ground, "I'll probably be in last place anyway," she muttered.

Levy crossed the finish line without his sister, it wasn't like him to leave her behind, but he knew, deep down, Ennis was stronger than she gave herself credit for.

"Levy, you are in eleventh place, please join team Sikopocikan!" Chris interrupted Levy's thoughts.

**Levy sat in the confessional**

**"I hope Ennis is okay with me just leaving her behind, but I know she will make it and then she can win the one hundred thousand dollars for her dream."**

It wasn't long before Ricardo crossed the finish line. He was followed by Erika who came skipping past the finish line.

"Ricardo is in twelfth place and on team Masinatakan," Chris reported, "and Erika is in thirteenth and is joining team Sikopocikan."

Ennis had finally made it to the finish line. "Ennis is in fourteenth place and is joining team Masinatakan." Chris said.

Ennis saw her brother on the other team, "but, Levy?" she looked to her brother, tears started forming in her eyes.

The Chris monitor came hovering towards Ennis, "You are on team Masinatakan, and there is NO switching, ooh, sorry." Chris said sarcastically.

Levy looked over to his sister and gave her a look that said, ' be strong little sis.' Ennis wiped the tears off her face and gathered her courage. Evyn noticed the blonde girl crying.

**The confessional shows Evyn, he looks worried.**

**"I hope Ennis is okay, I hate to see other people crying."**

Spencer made his way up the beach after arriving on the island. He gave is wet dirty blonde hair a shake to get the water off. He ran until he was almost tied with Luck and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth held out a small rock to Luck, "Look at this cool rock I stole," She giggled. Luck smiled wide at his girlfriend, "Cool, but I bet there is even better stuff at the campsite!"

Spencer was running behind them and overheard their conversation, He rolled his eyes, what a couple of idiots, he thought. Spencer quickly pushed Elizabeth out of the way, she ended up landing on her butt right before Luck and Spencer crossed the finish line.

Elizabeth made a confused face before getting up and running across the finish line herself.

"Luck is in fifteenth place and on team Sikopocikan, Spencer is in sixteenth place and on team Masinatakan," Chris broadcasted from his monitor, "and Elizabeth is seventeenth place and also on team Sikopocikan."

Elizabeth ran over to Luck and gave him a quick hug, "We are on the same team!"

**Spencer is shown in the confessional with his arms crossed.**

**"I'm glad I'm **_**not**_** on a team with those two weirdos!"**

**A fly lands on the side of his face and he swats it. **

Natalie came to the finish line via grappling hook, she landed in front of the chris monitor with a smirk on her face.

"WHA!" Chris yelled, "Ahem…where did you come from, your'e not even wet."

Natalie put her hands on her hips, "I'm magic," She said sarcastically.

"Well anyway you are in eighteenth place and will be joining team Masinatakan."

Natalie casually joined her team, but was quickly on her toes again when a large explosion was heard.

Walter came flying through the air towards the finish line with a trail of smoke behind him, he landed just crossing the finish line, his large afro smoking.

"Um…" Chris mumbled, " Walter is in nineteenth place and on team Sikopocikan."

**Walter sat in the confessional, his afro still smoking from the explosion.**

**"I was trying to use a nitrogen solution to change the water from liquid to ice so it would be easier to just skate across the surface," Walter said while making hand gestures to symbolize the action, "I guess I should have known it was salt water, the abundance of sodium mixed with the nitrogen and caused and explosion, thus I landed here." **

**The boy shrugged his shoulders, innocently looking at the camera.**

Soon, both Renee and Ed wandered into camp. They looked dazed and somewhat sleepy. Ed focused on the Chris monitor.

"Woah, dude." He began in his classic stoner voice, "How did you fit in that tiny box Chris?"

"It's a T.V. screen, Ed." Chris said monotonously, "you two are in twentieth and twenty-first place. Renee you are on team Masinatakan and Ed you are team Sikopocikan."

Renee dragged her feet over to her team and put her head on Carly's shoulder, Carly looked at the girl with an irritated face, "Ew, get off."

Renee was pushed off and fell to the ground in a heap, she curled up and fell asleep right in the dirt.

"That means there is only one contestant left…here he comes now!" Chris mocked.

Palmer waddled slowly through the finish line, huffing and puffing the whole way. He landed on the ground with a thud.

"Hey, Palmer buddy, " Chris cackled, "you are in last place, and you now belong to team Masinatakan."

Palmer looked up from the ground he was laying on, he was gasping for air, "cool." he laid his head back in the dirt.

"Unfortunately for you, we have decided to bring back Boney island this year." Chris's monitor zoomed in front of the cast members, "Except this year it is called Kihtimikan Island, the Cree word for Bones! And Palmer, my sweet chubby fella', you are the first to be staying the night on Kihtimikan island."

Palmer kept his face in the dirt and gave a muffled groan.

"And since Dee was the winner of the race, he gets immunity for our first elimination ceremony!" Chris smiled wide.

Dee pumped his fist in the air, "Alright!"

"Now, please head to your cabins and get some rest, because the _real _competition begins tomorrow, on TOTAL…DRAMA…UPGRADE!"

**AN: Yikes that took me a while to write, introducing the characters is always the hard part, but hopefully I got all of the Characters quirks and personality traits right. If I'm doing a horrible job writing your character, just let me know how to fix him/her. Also, some of the characters didn't get as much of a showing of their personality, but don't worry I'm hoping to flesh out the characters in later chapters. Thanks For Reading, see y'all next week!**


	4. Episode Two:The Day the Girl Stood Still

**An: Hello, before you begin reading, I just want to apologize for any spelling errors or grammatical mistakes. On Monday I woke up sick! So I have been half asleep for the last couple of days and pretty much out of it. I hope the chapter makes sense! **

The camera focused on Chris, who was standing on the beach of Pahkitew island, "Welcome back to Total Drama Upgrade. On last weeks episode we met all twenty-two contestants, some were a little more enthusiastic than others." Chris laughed, "After a short race involving some jet ski's, the contestants were split into two teams. Team Masinatakan and team Sikopocikan! Dee was the winner of the race, he achieved immunity, while Palmer was the loser and achieved exile on Kihtimikan Island. This week the contestants compete in a new state of the art challenge, and I finally get to test out our all new Portal of Shame!" Chris rubbed his hands together deviously.

"Watch it all go down on...TOTAL…DRAMA…UPGRADE!"

**(Theme song)**

The camp the contestants were staying at was relatively small. There were four cabins, two for each team, split by gender. The outhouse confessional sat in-between the cabins. There was also a small fire pit surrounded by logs for sitting on. The rest of the island consisted of dense forest, a mountain and the small beach the contestants first arrived at.

Erika stepped out of her cabin on the Sikopocikan team side, she was in her silk nightgown, "Ah, what a great day for a little romance," she yawned.

**The camera focused in on Erika, who was still in her pink nightgown.**

**"One of my main focuses of being here is to help the contestants of total drama find love…and maybe find my own prince charming, hehe."**

Jonathan followed out behind Erika, rubbing his back.

"Those mattresses are the worst. I'm going to have my people air lift my own personal mini hotel in for me." He grumbled.

Harper soon joined the two, she walked over to Jonathan looking down at him, she towered over the boy who was not only shorter, but thinner than her.

"Oh, Jonathan." She gave the boy love-y eyes, "Soon, I will win that money and then, we can burn it in a thousand mini hotel fireplaces, to keep us warm!"

**Jonathan was sitting in the confessional**

**"I don't know why that girl keeps trying to talk to me. Just because we are both beautiful and rich, doesn't mean I like her."**

Erika eyed the two spoiled kids.

**Erika was once again in the confessional.**

**"I was thinking about setting up Harper and Jonathan, but something tells me Jonathan doesn't like…well…anyone," she shrugged. **

Over on the other side of the camp, Team Masinatakan was just waking up.

"GOOD MORNING MASINATAKAN!" Dee yelled from the inside of the boys cabin.

Spencer put his pillow over his head.

**Spencer was now awake and in the confessional.**

**"First chance I get, Dee is going home…and then the rest," he smirked.**

Carly walked out of the girls cabin, "Who is making all that racket!"

Spencer glared at the goth girl, "The Evel Knievel wanna' be."

**Carly sat in the confessional.**

**"First chance I get, that Dee kid is going home…and then I'll take down that little Spencer dude." She smirked similar to Spencer.**

Ennis had been awake for sometime pondering her next course of action.

**Ennis was in the confessional still in her purple tank top and black shorts she used as pajamas.**

**"Without Levy on my team, it'll be hard for me to make friends. I'll probably be going home first."**

Evyn walked up to Ennis, who was lost in thought.

"Hey, Ennis," He smiled.

Ennis snapped out of her daze with a quick jump. She looked at the burly looking boy with a frightened expression, her lip quivered. She quickly backed away from Evyn.

**Evyn sat in the confessional with a confused look on his face.**

**"Everyone is scared of me, normally, I would say this was a good thing, but how can I make any friends if they don't like me. I feel like Carrie, I just hope there is no pig's blood on this island."**

Briar stepped out of the Masinatakan girls cabin, she stretched her long arms over her head while the heart shaped locket around her neck swung back and forth.

**Briar sat in the confessional her fingers playing with the locket around her neck.**

**"I miss my family already, but I know how to be on my own. I pretty much fended for myself for several years."**

**She gave a somber look to the camera before she signed off.**

Ricardo peeked out his cabin door with a nervous look in his eyes. He looked back and forth as if he was trying to avoid someone.

**Ricardo tussled his long black hair while sitting in the confessional.**

**"Dios mío. I feel paranoid that someone will recognize me and then start making fun of me, I want to get past that and make friends."**

Briar noticed Ricardo anxiously standing in the door way. She gave the boy a quick smile and a wave to let him know she wasn't going to bite. Ricardo's eyes widen as he looked at the tall girl. She wasn't going to call him names, so he calmed and finally let his guard down.

Just then, Chris's voice was heard from loudspeakers that were hidden in the trees surrounding camp, "Good morning contestants, please meet me at the base of Mount McLean for your first challenge!"

All the contestants met Chris by the mountain. There, they were greeted to a small basketball court, which had a muddy dirt floor and two hoops on either side, one colored red and the other colored blue. The whole court was surrounded by large stadium lights. Chris stood just on the sidelines of the muddy pit with a basketball under his arm that had been hastily painted purple with blue stripes.

"Welcome to the first challenge," Chris said with a smirk, "and also, welcome back Palmer from Kihtimikan island!"

Chef Hatchet dragged the pudgy boy over to Chris, "I found him cowering in a homemade leaf hut," He chuckled.

Palmer sat in the dirt, frowning. He looked dirty and beat up from the night on the island.

**Palmer yawned in the confessional.**

**"Aw man, Kihtimikan island was awful. I would make a joke about it, but my back hurts too much from sleeping on leaves."**

Chris began again, "This first challenge will be a fight to the death!"

The contestants all gasped in horror.

"Well, not really since we can't _legally _kill anyone," Chris sighed, "so, instead, It will be a fight until a team gets to five points."

Chris held up the painted basketball, "This is a Proton ball! You will all be going head to head to get the proton ball to the Neutron net, when the ball goes through your teams net, your team receives one point. Masinatakan, your net is red and Sikopocikan, your net is blue. The first team to get to five points wins a special prize. Unfortunately, only ten of you will get to enjoy the prize, because the winning team will also have to send another contestant to Kihtimikan island. The losers of the challenge will then have to eliminate one of their teammates! Oh, and one quick note, I will be picking the MVP for the game, he or she will get immunity, and cannot be eliminated in the next challenge. Right now, Dee has immunity and can't be eliminated, even if his team loses."

Harper groaned, "What!? We actually have to, like, do stuff." She pouted at Jonathan, "Jon-Jon, I don't wanna'!" She whined incoherently, hugging Jonathan, Who tried to push her off, but he was much smaller and physically weaker and thus, was stuck.

"Hands off, you're gonna wrinkle my vest!" Jonathan yelled at the arabian girl.

Chris cleared his throat, "Ahem…our first contestants going up head to head will be Carly and Mara! I will serve the Proton ball…"

Chris was suddenly cut off by Spencer, "That's not a 'Proton' ball, it's just a dumb basketball you painted purple!" He accused.

Chris chucked the ball towards Spencer. It hit him in the face causing his cheek to turn red. The ball bounced off Spencer's face and back into Chris's hands.

"Now do you think its a proton ball?" Chris questioned.

Spencer rubbed the side of his face and grumbled under his breath, cursing Chris.

"Anyway…as I was saying, I will serve the proton ball into the air and the two competitors will then fight over the ball and score points."

Mara and Carly stood on their respective sides of the court as Chris threw the ball in the air. Both girls jumped into the air. Carly quickly smacked the ball towards the muddy ground, the mud splashed up onto both girls.

Carly laughed as she began to dribble the ball towards the red hoop. Mara slowly watched as the girl made her way down the court, planning when to strike.

"Come on Mara! You can do it!" Hazel cried out, while pumping her fist in the air.

Mara glanced over to her team and gave a cute smile, "Heehee, whatever you say guys!" She said in a cheery voice. She turned back towards Carly and gave an evil grin.

Mara quickly darted in a zigzag pattern towards the goth girl who was just about to throw the ball into the hoop. Mara quickly scooped up a clod of dirt and chucked it at the ball, sending it flying off to the edge of the court. Mara sped over to the ball and grabbed it.

"Hey! That's _my_ ball," Carly growled. She shot Mara a dirty look and began running towards the other girl.

Mara threw the ball from half way across the court. The ball hit the rim and circled around until it finally fell through.

Mara smiled with an astonished look.

**Mara sat with her hands in her lap in the confessional.**

**"I'm not really into sports," she said in her most innocent sounding voice, "so I'm happy I was able to get a point for my team."**

**She gave a quick smirk and evil laugh towards the camera before the transmission ended.**

**Carly was now in the confessional.**

**"That Mara girl is really sneaky," Carly confided to the camera, "she may look sweet and innocent, but she is not trustworthy!"**

Mara walked back towards her team, Hazel patted the girl on the back and congratulated her, While Erika gave her a hug.

"Mara got the point for team Sikopocikan! Masinatakan is still at zero." Chris said with joy in his voice, "Next up we have Luck and Palmer competing against each other!"

Palmer, who was still laying in the dirt, groaned. Luck, who was oddly dressed in a caveman like outfit, complete with leopard print tunic and large wooden club, bounded towards the court.

"Woo-hoo! I mean…urg urg, Luck want ball!" Luck looked back at Elizabeth, who was wearing a similar outfit, She gave a thumbs up towards her boyfriend.

The two boys joined Chris in the middle of the court. Palmer was worn out and could barely keep his eyes open. Luck was more interested in Palmers pocket change than the ball.

Chris chucked the ball in the air, it flew down and landed with a splash in the muck. Palmer slowly picked it up and began shuffling towards the blue hoop. Luck followed close behind, taking advantage of Palmers lethargic state to rummage through his pockets.

Jonathan grumbled, "What is he doing? He said he was going to get the ball!" He looked over to Elizabeth, who had a giant smile on her face.

"Urg, obvious silly Jon-Jon," She said in her best cave lady voice," Luck get quarters for _gum balls_."

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "Gum balls? News flash, there are no gum ball machines on this island! And don't call me Jon-Jon!"

Harper quickly butted into the conversation, "Yeah, only _I_ get to call him Jon-Jon!" She said in a baby voice.

"No, you don't get to call me that either!" Jonathan said about ready to explode.

**Jonathan sat steaming inside the confessional.**

**"Everyone on this island is an IDIOT! You should just give me the one hundred thousand dollars now and let me get on with my life!"**

Palmer was finally at the end of the court. He mustered all his strength to throw the ball, only to have it miss the hoop completely, splatting into the mud, which covered Palmer.

"Ooh, tough break. The score stays the same, Sikopocikan: 1, Masinatakan: 0!" Chris giggled. "

**Luck and Elizabeth sat side by side in the confessional.**

**"We won best prize of all!" Luck said in his caveman voice. He then pulled out two gum balls and gave one to Elizabeth.**

Jonathan looked over at the robber couple. His jaw dropped open when he saw the pair blowing bubbles.

"…but….where did you…?" he stammered, "ugh…never mind," he sighed in defeat.

"Next up we will have Hazel vs Levy!" Chris hollered.

Ennis gave her brother a big smile before he walked up to the court.

**Ennis sat in the confessional.**

**"I know Levy will do great at this challenge. After all, he is our parents favorite." She gave a shy chuckle.**

Hazel growled, "I got this!" Even though she was only five foot two, she had all the spunk of a six footer.

The tall boy and the much shorter girl stood in the middle of the court waiting for Chris to serve the ball. Hazel put on her best game face, but Levy stood with a blank face.

Chris threw the ball in the air. Hazel leapt for it right as Levy put his hands out and grabbed the ball. Hazel had also grabbed the ball and wrapped her arms around it. Levy held the ball out in front of him with the small girl dangling from it. Hazel swung and kicked trying to get the ball free, but Levy held the ball out far enough that the girls kicks could not reach him.

Hazels arms soon started to give out and she released the ball and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ow!" Hazel grumbled, she sat in the mud.

Levy looked down at Hazel in the mud, he felt bad for her and for a moment forgot about the ball and reached down to help the girl up. Hazel gave the stoic boy a quick smile and thank you before she hastily grabbed the ball and ran for her net.

"Sorry, dude!" She yelled back at Levy, "but girls gotta' score her team a point."

Levy stared blankly as the girl made a basket.

"Hazel scores a point for Masinatakan!" Chris declared, "The teams are now tied one to one!"

**Levy sat stumped in the confessional.**

**"Ugh, curse my empathetic nature. That girl cost my team the point." He grumbled. **

"Up next competing we have Danielle and Evyn!" Chris announced.

**Evyn smirked in the confessional.**

**"Awesome, now it's my turn to show everyone that I have what it takes to win!"**

Danielle inched up to the middle of the court, She almost cowered in the shadow of Evyn.

Chris threw the ball up in the air just as Evyn reached up to grab the ball. Danielle also reached for the ball, but was to short and ended up bumping into Evyn, knocking her down into the mud.

Just then, Colt came rushing onto the court from the sidelines to help up his fellow teammate.

"Hey!" Chris Shouted, "No outside help! Danielle and Evyn are disqualified."

Evyn gasped, "but, Colt's the one who…..ugh…" Evyn sighed, there was no arguing with Chris. Evyn shot a dirty look at Colt, hoping to scare him a little, as he passed the boy helping up Danielle.

Danielle grumbled, "Colt you _really_ didn't have to help me!" She put her hands on her hips.

Colt looked at Danielle worried, not listening to what she was saying, "are you alright?"

**Colt rubbed his arm in the confessional.**

**"I know this a competition, but Danielle is so cute and small, I don't want her to get hurt."**

**Danielle was now in the confessional.**

**"Okay, Colt is really starting to get on my nerves now." Danielle stopped and began to talk to herself, "Cool down, Danielle. You don't want to explode on anyone." **

"Alright, now that we have that cleared up," Chris continued, "we have Spencer versus Jonathan."

**Spencer smirked and rubbed his hands together in the confessional.**

**"I'm going to kick that scrawny little rich boys butt." He laughed. **

Jonathan and Spencer stood in the center on the court. Jonathan looked at Spencer and then at the mud, "ugh," he muttered.

Jonathan abruptly put his hands in the air in the shape of a 'T' for time-out. "Um, excuse me, Chris," He walked over to Chris making sure to not get any mud on his shoes.

"Here is the deal, Chris," Jonathan pulled out a small check book and began writing in it, "I'm going to pay you five hundred dollars to just give me the point. How does that sound?"

Jonathan ripped the check out for five hundred dollars made out to Chris McLean. The host grabbed the check and held it up to the sky to check for a watermark.

"Hmm….I'll allow it, just this once. I mean, who can argue with five hundred bucks?" Chris quickly stuffed the check in his pocket and gave Jonathan a handshake.

"That means Team Sikopocikan now has two points while Masinatakan still has only one." Chris chuckled.

Spencer's jaw fell open, "Woah, that is cheating! It's not fair, my team is getting swindled! You'll regret this Chris!" He yelled as a few interns dragged him back to the sidelines.

Jonathan gave Spencer the side eye as he laughed. Spencer grabbed a handful of mud and tossed it at Jonathan, it landed on his crisp, white shirt.

"Oh my God!" Jonathan shrieked, " That was an Antonio Valente custom herringbone dress shirt! Augh!"

Jonathan ran off, complaining about his expensive shirt, Harper followed after him, "Don't worry Jon-Jon, I'll buy you a knew one!"

Chris moaned, "Can we get back to me, please?" He directed the attention back to himself, "next up we have Dee against Walter."

Dee bouncing into the court, "alright, get ready for the most awesome dunk ever!"

Walter joined the daredevil in the middle of the court, he pushed his large glasses on his nose. Chris tossed the ball in the air and Dee quickly grabbed it and took off for his net.

Walter looked around and spotted the stadium lights, his eyes lit up.

**Walter sat in the confessional.**

**"With the stadium lights, I can create a, electron field with the electrodes inside, thus the proton ball will be attracted to it and I will get the ball to achieve a basket, heehee." The boy snorted.**

Walter rapidly grabbed all the stadium lights and tied the cords together and proceeded tinker with the wires.

On the other side of the court, Dee was throwing the ball towards the net. Just as the ball was about to go through the net, an explosion came from the opposite end of the court. The explosion knocked Dee into the mud and blew the ball straight into the net.

Walter sat by the now smoking stadium lights, his afro was blown back and his glasses had been shattered. He had a blank look on his face.

Dee lifted his face from the mud, "What just happened?"

**Dee now sat in the confessional, wiping the mud off his face.**

**"I got the point and that explosion was pretty cool, too!"**

"Haha, Walter cost his team the point, that means the score changes to Team Masinatakan with two points and team sikopocikan with two,as well." Chris cackled.

"Next let's have…Natalie and Colt go head to head!" Chris smiled smugly.

Spencer, who was now a bit more calm, called out, "Wait, I thought you disqualified Colt for helping Danielle?"

"No…" Chris said as-a-matter-of-factly, "I only said Danielle and Evyn were, Colt is still in the game!"

Spencer rolled his eyes and cursed Chris again.

Natalie was already standing in the court when Colt stepped into the center. She stood with a poker face, making sure Colt didn't know her motives.

Chris tossed the ball in the air once again. Both the contestants went after the ball. Colt seized the ball and was beginning to make his way towards his hoop. Natalie was right on Colt's tail. She bent down and performed a swipe with her leg making colt tumble to the ground and into the mud. Natalie then grabbed the ball and headed towards her hoop. Colt got up out of the dirt trying to make his way back towards the girl so he could, once again, claim the ball. Colt reached the girl and tried to trip her, as she had done to him earlier. Natalie, however, quickly dodged Colt's attack and tossed the ball into the basket, sending it through the hoop.

Team Sikopocikan cheered as the ball went through the net. Colt stared at ball, which was now laying in the mud, dumbfounded.

**Colt was now in the confessional.**

**"Is that girl even human, she was so fast!"**

**Natalie sat in the confessional, she rubbed the back of her head.**

**"I guess all those days training for my black belt have really paid off."**

Chris clapped, "Team Sikopocikan gains another point, giving them three in total. They only need two more points to win! Team Masinatakan still only has two points. Up next, we have Renee and Erika facing off."

Renee dragged her feet to the court, while Erika skipped happily into the middle. Erika leaned in towards the lazy girl.

"Hey Renee," Erika whispered, "Have you ever noticed the way Ed looks at you?"

Renee looked at the blonde girl suspiciously, "uhh, I don't notice much of anything."

Erika turned her attention to the ball, which Chris had thrown in the air. Renee blinked slowly as she watched Erika pluck the ball out of the air and basically float towards her goal.

Erika hugged the ball, "Teehee, hello ball. Meet mr. net, I'm sure you two will get along famously!"

She delicately placed the ball in her teams hoop with a smile, "See you two were made for each other," she continued to talk to the inanimate objects.

"Erika gets team Sikopocikan another point giving them four in total!" Chris exclaimed happily from the sidelines.

Erika glanced over to Renee who stared at the floor. "Don't worry Renee," The blonde said, "It doesn't look like Ed saw you lose!"

They looked over at Ed, who was smelling his dirty old tie-dye shirt, "Hmm! Smells like pizza!" He blurted.

Erika made a disgusted face, "ahh, hehe. See?!"

Renee gave a lazy smile and shuffled back towards her team.

"Next will be Ennis versus Elizabeth!" Chris shouted.

Ennis nervously knocked her knuckled together as she made her way to the court.

**Ennis sat in the confessional.**

**"Basketball is not really my thing, I'm more into dancing or cooking. So I probably wont be much help for my team."**

Somehow, Elizabeth had changed from her cave woman outfit into an outfit that resembled the eleventh doctor from Doctor Who.

The two girls met in the middle of the court. Ennis took a deep breath of air as Chris hurled the ball above the girls. Elizabeth swiftly captured the ball and began bounding towards her net. She stopped suddenly to talk to Luck, who was dressed like the tenth doctor.

"Hey look Doctor!, "She shouted towards Luck," I _stole_ the ball." She winked.

"Good job, Doctor, "Luck responded, "Quickly, bring it to the Tardis!"

Elizabeth nodded and advanced towards her hoop.

Ennis was running closely behind Elizabeth, she peeked at her brother. Levy gave her a stern look that said don't worry Ennis, win for your team.

Ennis closed her eyes and nodded, she ran up behind Elizabeth who was about to make a basket and blocked the balls path. She took the ball and ran towards her own hoop.

"Hey!" Elizabeth gasped, "She stole my ball…now I guess I know how it feels."

Ennis launched the ball. It circled the hoop a few times before plunging through the net. Ennis smiled.

Her whole team cheered and Levy cheered as well, even though he was on the other team.

**Ennis was back in the confessional.**

**"Wow, that was a rush. I can't believe I actually scored a point!"**

Chris once again announced the score, "Team Masinatakan now has three points and sikopocikan has four! Up next We have Briar versus Ed."

Briar tied her long black hair up into a ponytail before meeting Ed in the mud.

Ed looked at the mud, "Woah, dude. Mud is like, totally, mother natures windshield wiper fluid."

Everyone looked at Ed with confused looks on their faces. Chris had the most confused and almost annoyed look.

"Ed, now is the time for putting balls through hoops, not waxing philosophic." Chris deadpanned.

Ed instantly looked up with a big smile on his face, "hehe, oh yeah, balls," He laughed for a moment.

Chris tossed the ball in the air. Briar snatched the ball out of the air with ease, because of her height. Ed also jumped to get the ball, but was much shorter than his competitor. Ed kept hopping into the air to reach the ball Briar was holding, but he could never reach it. Briar held the ball just out of his reach all the way to her net, before she dunked it in.

"Dang, man. You're tall." Ed absent-mindedly said to Briar.

"Uh…thank you," Briar didn't know how to respond.

"Team Masinatakan gets another point! This puts both teams at four points each. You know what that means? "Chris asked, "This is the tie breaker! Ricardo, Harper, get up here!"

Ricardo brightened up. Harper, on the other hand, almost sank into the mud.

**Ricardo sat excitedly in the confessional.**

**"Awesome, I love basketball!" **

**Harper was now in the confessional.**

**"Oh no, no, no, no. I did NOT sign up for this. Excuse me, can someone call my lawyers." Leaned out of the confessional asking the interns. **

Ricardo stood in the middle of the court, ready to score a point for his team. Harper stood next to Chris.

"Chriiiiiiiiiiissss," She whined, "please don't make me do this…I'll give you double what Jon-Jon gave you!"

Chris sighed, "unfortunately, I can only take one bribe per episode…it's in the contract." He complained.

Harper scoffed, "I am not going to ruin my hair, my heels or my dress!"

Mara cheered her teammate on, "I believe in you Harper!"

The teammates looked at Mara in disbelief.

**Mara was now in the confessional.**

**"I know that dumb rich girl will never win, but I've got be nice to everyone." She ended with a coy smile.**

Chris flung the ball in the air for the last time. Ricardo was instantly after the ball. He dashed towards his hoop with the purple and blue ball. Harper stood in place.

"Don't just stand there!" Colt yelled at Harper. The team loudly agreed with him.

"And chip my manicure," Harper whined, "yeah, right!"

Ricardo jumped into the air with the ball in his hand and made a perfect dunk into his teams basket. He hung from the rim after the ball went through the net.

His team cheered and ran to him, hoisting him into the air and carrying him around.

"Team Masinatakan Wins!" Chris announced, "That means Team Sikopocikan will have to eliminate one of their own tonight at our first campfire ceremony!"

**Luck and Elizabeth were in the confessional.**

**"We are going to vote off Harper," Luck said. **

**"Yeah, who just stands there doing nothing! She didn't even try to steal the ball once," Elizabeth joined in.**

**Levy was shown in the confessional.**

**"I will vote for Harper, she is inconsiderate of her teammates."**

It was now dark out. The contestants were gathered around the familiar campfire. Team Masinatakan sat on a group of logs by Chris, signifying them as the safe team. Team Sikopocikan sat on the opposite side of Chris and the other team, awaiting there fate.

Chris pulled out a plate with ten marshmallows on it. "Welcome to our first elimination ceremony! As always, if you receive a marshmallow from me, that means you are safe. If you don't receive a marshmallow, you will be taking the all new Portal Of Shame, patent pending, to a special location off the island."

Chris looked over to team Masinatakan, "But just because you guys won, doesn't mean you are all safe. You will also have to vote someone to visit Kihtimikan Island."

"Alright let's begin," Chris turned back to the other team, "Colt, Danielle, and Mara you are safe," He tossed each a marshmallow, "Levy, Erika, Luck and Elizabeth, You are safe, too," They each got marshmallows. Luck and Elizabeth stuffed the little white things in there mouths. "Walter and Jonathan," Chris tossed marshmallows at the two boys, Walter caught his, Jonathan let his fall to the ground.

"If I touch anything with high fructose corn syrup, I break out in hives," Jonathan said, before kicking his marshmallow off to the side.

"That leaves Ed and Harper," Chris continued, "An the last marshmallow goes to…Ed."

Harper stood up to receive her marshmallow, but never got one, "What the…? Chris where is mine?"

"You didn't get one," Chris explained, "You got vote off, and I can kind of tell why."

Harper stomped on the ground, "There must be some kind of mistake, everybody loves me, I can't go home first! Jon-Jon, do something," She whined at the small boy.

"Sorry, I'm to busy basking in the glory of your elimination!" Jonathan laughed.

"Team Masinatakan, who will you be sending to Kihtimikan island?" Chris said loudly over Harpers tantrum.

Hazel stood up, "I volunteer as tribute!" She said in her most serious voice.

**Hazel shrugged in the confessional.**

**"I'm up for the challenge of being on Kihtimikan. I'm going to bring my trusty go-pro camera so I can capture all the action for my viewers at home." She winked at the camera before signing off. **

Chris now stood in front of a small platform, Harper stood in the middle of it with her arms crossed.

"And now I get to test out my new Portal of Shame," Chris pulled out a big remote control with a lot of buttons on it, "now which button was it again?"

Chris pressed a blue button and Harper was surrounded by flickering light and disappeared. She reappeared off the edge of the cliff that was near the campfire, suspended in midair.

"Oh," Chris smirked, "That button teleports to above the lake."

Harper shrieked as she plummeted into the cold water below, "Augh! My hair, my dress! I'm suing you Chris and everyone on this dumb island!"

Chris laughed uncontrollably,"I hope Harper is a god swimmer," He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Twenty-one contestants remain. Who will be voted out next? Find out next time on TOTAL…DRAMA…UPGRADE!"

The camera panned out, Chris stood with his arms in the air. Harper could still be heard splashing and complaining in the lake.

"Is anyone going to help me?!" Harper whined.


End file.
